


TooTime

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Attempted Seduction, I do not know how to tag this - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, okay these dont even fit that well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: Mitch has assets. He does. And he knows it.He has a butt, firm from hockey like most players. He’s muscled, with his well-toned back and torso that he knows that captivate people when he moves. His mouth, too. It’s big but his lips allow a better aesthetic. It’s hard sometimes to not lave at it with his tongue. He just needs his mouth to be busy, most of the time.But Mitch is not a slut. Sure, he acts slutty sometimes, but he doesn’t sleep with a lot of people. He isn’t looking for something casual; he just likes riling people up.





	TooTime

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think i usually write things like this. i need to work on my wip but. no. i listened to ariana grande's break up with ur girlfriend song once and i was like. yes. i didnt listen to it again though so. oh i also said i would listen to fever when writing this, but i actually didnt. 
> 
> just think about mitch in a bralette. crazy shit eh

Mitch has assets. He does. And he knows it.

 

He has a butt, firm from hockey like most players. He’s muscled, with his well-toned back and torso that he knows that captivate people when he moves. His mouth, too. It’s big but his lips allow a better aesthetic. It’s hard sometimes to not lave at it with his tongue. He just needs his mouth to be busy, most of the time.

 

But Mitch is not a slut. Sure, he acts _slutty_ sometimes, but he doesn’t sleep with a lot of people. He isn’t looking for something casual; he just likes riling people up.

 

There are only a few reasons why he _wants_ to rile people up — one of them being the appeal of unattainable objects. There’s no point in treating something seriously if Mitch knows he’ll never be able to have it.

 

That’s where Auston Matthews comes in, the golden boy of Toronto. Auston Matthews is an enigma, straight and serious and cocky rolled into one. He acts tough on the outside; Mitch thinks he’s intimidating when he first lays eyes on him. But on the inside? Absolute pushover. Mitch would swipe him up in seconds, with Auston being total boyfriend material, but Auston is taken. By a girl.

 

And the thing is, Mitch knows Auston isn’t even happy. Auston is five seconds away from breaking up with his girlfriend and Mitch knows it. So Mitch pushes. He pushes hard. Auston is one of his best buddies, in addition to his ultimate thirst dream, and there isn’t anything that Auston would hold against him. Mitch knows Auston would never blackmail him or cause any disputes or drama over him.

 

So he doesn’t really think about it twice before packing his navy bralette and shorts in lieu of their next six game road trip, doesn’t think about the possibility of any fallbacks. He takes it out early on in the road trip, and decides to slip the garments on after taking a shower in the hotel in Montreal. He’s rooming with Auston, which makes everything easier. Mitch had left him on his bed, flicking through TV channels.

 

It doesn’t take long for Mitch to shower, lathering up with his own shampoo and body wash that smells faintly spicy. He pulls on the underwear, smoothing out the lace of his shorts with a gentleness so that it doesn’t rip. It’s tight across his ass and hips, fully emphasizing it. The bralette isn’t very lacey. It’s not supposed to be exposed and sexy. It’s just fabric.

 

Mitch hears the faint hum of the TV outside the bathroom door and runs a hand through his semi-wet hair. He takes another look in the mirror, wiping away the condensation, and steps into the cooler main room.

 

Auston is still attached to the TV, dressed in casual sweatpants and a t-shirt. He doesn’t look up once as Mitch exits the bathroom. Mitch frowns, lips quirking to the side. This wouldn’t do. He walks in front of the TV, turning around so his ass is facing Auston. Conveniently, there’s a notepad just on the table beside the TV. He knocks it over, trying to make it seem like it was an accident.

 

“Oops,” he says as he bends over and picks it up. He feels the fabric of his shorts stretch tight across his hips, the chain of his necklace sliding down his neck. It strains some muscles in his back and calves, trying to bend down with his back fully straight.

 

There’s a sharp inhale from Auston as soon as he blocks the TV and Mitch can’t do anything but smirk.

 

“Mitch,” Auston says. There’s a tone of disbelieving exasperation in his voice. “What are you doing?”

 

“I just dropped this notepad,” he says, all innocent. “What’s wrong?” He turns back with a tilt of his head.

 

Auston is sprawled out across his bed, legs spread and arms behind his head. His face is dark with nonchalance, yet there’s something so powerful and imposing about the position that it sends a shiver down Mitch’s spine.

 

“I have a girlfriend, you know,” Auston drawls, all low and syrupy.

 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Mitch frowns, cocking a hip out with a hand on his waist. He deposits the notepad back into its original position and jumps into his own bed. He glances in Auston’s direction and grins as he sees Auston’s gaze on him. He keeps it light, keeps the predatory glint out of it.

 

“Why are you wearing that, Mitchy?” Auston asks, blunt and steely. He shifts and Mitch sees the slight bulge underneath his sweatpants.

 

“I wanted to,” Mitch says simply. He crawls on top of his covers and slips in underneath. “I think I’m going to sleep now, save my energy for the game tomorrow.”

 

There’s a quiet nod from Auston, eyes blazing as his gaze remains concentrated on Mitch. The TV laughs on quietly in the background, forgotten.

 

***

 

The club is pounding, music resonating heavily in Mitch’s bones. They’re in Vegas, the night before their game on Valentine’s day. Mitch had brought his other ensemble along for the road trip. He’s wearing white lace panties underneath tight, tight jeans and a v-neck. It’s a casual outfit, reflecting the amount of effort Mitch is willing to put in.

 

Practically everyone is there with the exception of Par, Ron, and Patty. They’ve all turned in for the night, unattracted to the viciously loud and striking nightlife in Vegas. Somehow, Auston’s girlfriend — Abby, Mitch thinks — had made it there. She’s slinking around Auston at their booth with Naz, Willy, Kappy, Mo, and Jake, laughing loudly in her skin-tight dress. Her back is exposed, lots of skin on display as she twirls her long, wispy, blonde strands of hair. She’s short, a head shorter than Auston, but her black heels almost lift her to eye level.

 

Mitch hums from the bar, thinking his options over carefully. He grabs a few shots from the bartender, nodding his thanks with a smile. He treads back to their table and sets the shots down haphazardly with a few clinks.

 

He downs one one of them messily, alcohol trailing down his neck and onto his shirt as Willy laughs at his clumsiness. Mitch doesn't waver. He knows what he’s doing, it’s all deliberate. He stares straight at Auston from across the table, sneaking his tongue out to lick the excess liquid from the corners of his mouth, ignoring the burn in his throat.

 

Auston’s eyes are smoldering. Mitch smiles.

 

“You look great,” Mitch turns to Abby. She smiles at him with a drunken wildness and laughs obnoxiously in his ears.

 

“Thank you! Not so bad yourself,” she replies. Her vowels and consonants slur together in a sweet lilt as she touches his arm.

 

“That’s sweet of you to say.” Mitch clutches at her arm with his own hand and makes sure to smile a bit more charmingly. “But definitely not as sweet as that face.”

 

Abby blushes and giggles, gaze darting to Auston lazily. It’s like a hazy afterthought, as if she almost forgot that she was flirting with someone else other than her own boyfriend.

 

Mitch takes the opportunity, turning his face to Auston and fanning his eyelashes as he opens his eyes wide.

 

“Your girlfriend’s a gem!” Mitch yells. “I could never find anyone prettier than her.” Abby is laughing to his right, jokingly smacking his arm as if to say _“oh, you”_.

 

Auston stares on angrily, straight into Mitch’s eyes. Mitch laughs too, hugging an arm around Abby’s waist. He knows Auston isn’t angry at him for attempting to “steal” his girlfriend. It’s something else entirely.

 

“Look at Mitchy go,” Naz shouts from the other end of the table, nudging Mo in response. Jake looks on with one of his weird faces as Mo smiles knowingly. “You better be careful Matts, don’t want Mitch to steal your girl.”

 

Auston barely glances in Naz’s direction before he replies, “I’ve got everything under control.”

 

Mitch smiles privately and looks around. “Where’s Johnny?”

 

“John?” Nazem says. “He’s around here somewhere.”

 

“You know what?” Mitch says. “I’m going to get him, maybe drag him onto the dance floor.”

 

“Good idea,” Naz laughs, “maybe he’ll finally loosen up.”

 

It isn’t long before Mitch finds JT, sitting down at the bar beside Freddie while sipping an Old Fashioned. He gets to work quick, physically tugging JT along to the dance floor. He makes sure Auston notices, talking and laughing louder as they pass that booth. JT has a confused yet amused smile on his face, half-expecting the situation but unknowing what had caused it.

 

Somehow, they find Jake and Mo there. Mitch is glad to see that Jake has already started on his Magic Mike routine. It’s easy for Mitch to get lost in the beat of the music, tossing his head around and grinding on JT with the excuse of having a few drinks and the crowd around them. He laughs as JT tries to dance, but Mitch isn’t really sure what move he’s trying to recreate. Mitch’s shirt rides up as he jumps along to the pounding bass. In a second, he feels a heavy presence behind him and a gentle, subtle tug down on his shirt. He turns, then smirks as he sees Auston’s pissed off expression. Abby follows close behind him, oblivious to the hand Auston still has on Mitch’s waist. Mitch’s breath hitches a little as Auston’s hand brushes the lace under his pants, revelling as the surprise blooms upon Auston’s face.

 

Then Mitch moves, twirling away from Auston, leaving him gaping, and grabs Abby. She goes pliantly, smiling and giggling all the way. It’s fun, seeing the way Auston turns red.

 

***

 

It’s eight pm on a Tuesday when Mitch messages Auston. He’s back in his condo in Toronto, sprawled across the couch with nothing to do. He’s bored, so, _so_ bored. He’s contemplating whether or not he should find a new Netflix show to binge watch, but there’s nothing that catches his attention.

 

So he texts Auston.

 

_break up with ur girlfriend i’m bored_

 

It’s not even serious. Mitch is half-joking. And then he forgets about the text when he gets distracted by Instagram after scrolling through a profile of an insanely cute dog. He starts thinking about getting a dog of his own, a golden retriever maybe. There’s a sharp pound on his front door that jolts him. Mitch almost shrieks at the abruptness of it.

 

He ponders for a moment. Did he schedule something today? He unlocks his phone and sees the text he’s sent Auston. It’s read. Mitch throws his phone onto the couch and leaves it there as he walks towards the door.

 

He pulls it open, finding Auston on the other side of it. He stares.

 

“What are you doing here,” he says. It’s a statement more than a question.

 

“I broke up with my girlfriend,” Auston says as he pushes into the condo. He leaves his jacket by the door in a heap and jumps onto the couch.

 

“What?” Mitch is quick to run into Auston’s line of sight. He’s shocked, heart pounding as he realises what he’s done. “Dude, I was joking. I didn’t mean it.”

 

Auston snorts. “Like I would break up with anyone just because of you. I broke up with her a month ago.”

 

Mitch sits back on his heels and furrows his brow. He thinks back to a month ago, February. He doesn’t remember Auston’s mood ever changing. He doesn’t remember Auston telling him about it.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mitch asks with a worried face.

 

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Auston shrugs and messes around with the remote. “Wasn’t really into her.” There’s the unspoken _not like the way I was into you_ floating around.

 

Mitch groans and flops onto Auston, shifting around so his elbows dig into Auston’s body, “Do you know how much time I could’ve had?”

 

Auston pinches him. “Time for what?”

 

Mitch stares Auston straight in the eyes. “Time to seduce you, duh.”

 

Auston breaks out into laughter, chest rumbling with the intensity of it. Mitch pouts.

 

“Seduce me?” Auston lets out. “Mitch, you’re such a little shit.”

 

“Auston,” Mitch whines. “Why did you let all my hard work go to waste?”

 

Auston laughs a little more and shoves a hand under Mitch’s hoodie. He isn’t wearing anything underneath it. Auston’s hand moves up Mitch’s torso, brushing his nipples as they wander across his chest. Mitch makes a noise, shifting on top of Auston’s lap.

 

He doesn’t do anything to stop it. Auston’s other hand wanders down his sweatpants. Mitch thinks Auston’s about to cup his ass, but then the fabric of his briefs are pulled taut across his thighs and Auston lets go. There’s a sharp noise as the fabric snaps back onto the skin of his ass. Mitch cries out this time, a hint of pain in his tone.

 

“You fucking dick,” Mitch says, digging his nails into Auston’s arm.

 

“Thought you might’ve been wearing something else,” Auston drawls as his other hand slips down into Mitch’s pants as well.

 

“Well, I’m not,” Mitch retorts, frowning a little. “Are you disappointed?”

 

“No. I know I’ll see it again.” Auston’s tone is nonchalant, confident. Mitch scoffs, and slaps Auston’s arm.

 

He gets a pinch on his ass in return.

 

“You fucking suck,” Mitch says, grinding down on Auston.

 

He gets a smirk in return as Auston’s hands return to knead his ass. He feels a finger prod at his hole and he can’t hold in a whine.

 

Auston’s voice is lewd when he responds, “I sure do, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> well then, i hope you guys had fun reading this. if you enjoyed this fic, please leave a kudos. and if you really liked it, leave a comment down below. tell all your friends and come yell with me on tumblr @mitcheemarns. im going to. watch umbrella academy now lmao


End file.
